gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Aina Sahalin
Some official sources give her name as Inah Sakhalin; however, the spelling used in the official English release, Aina Sahalin, is what is used on this wiki. is the deuteragonists of Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. She is a test pilot for the Apsalus Project, and the younger sister of Ginias Sahalin. Personality & Character Aina is a member of Zeon's aristocratic Sahalin family, along with her older brother Ginias. She looks up to Sahalin family friend Captain Norris Packard as a surrogate father figure. Aina serves as a test pilot for her brother Ginias' developments, and is recognized as an ace. Despite her status and talent, she shows concern for her soldiers' lives. Although she's technically only a test pilot for most of the series, only Ginias outranks her at the Zeon base. History Meeting Shiro Aina and Shiro Amada first meet on the battlefield, in a short battle in which Shiro in a RB-79K Ball Type K takes on Aina and her MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type amidst a debris field. Their mobile weapons destroyed in the encounter, the two flee into a nearby wreck of a ''Magellan'' battleship. Their first run in once inside the ship is a hostile one, but Shiro, after shooting a hole in her space suit, realizes that they must work together if they are to survive. During their attempt to return to their respective sides, Aina and Shiro form an unexpected bond, which is shown when Aina lends Shiro her personal pocket watch because Shiro's watch has been smashed. He keeps the watch for most of the series after forgetting to give it back to Aina as they part ways. Apsalus Trials After returning to her brother's base on Earth, Aina begins test piloting the massive Apsalus I Mobile Armor, created by her engineering genius brother Ginias Sahalin. Unknowingly, Aina and Shiro's 08th Mobile Suit Team have a couple of run ins. On their second encounter, during the 08th MS Team's attempt to capture the Apsalus II, Shiro latches onto the mobile armor as it attempts to escape, prompting Aina to inform him that such an action will likely result in both their deaths. To his surprise, Shiro realizes the voice is that of Aina's, and he makes contact with her high above a mountain range, with his mobile suit still attached to the Apsalus II. Eventually this whole process sends the two off course and crashing into the mountains during a snowstorm. During their descent, Shiro proclaims his love for Aina as he is on the verge of death. Shiro, however, luckily manages to halt the Apsalus's fall. During their time spent in this canyon, both begin to show their affection for one another, but at the same time are forced to deal with the conflictions of their respective sides, ultimately keeping them apart. Shiro returns Aina her watch and both are consequently rescued by their own parties. Aina attempts to cover for Shiro by claiming he was killed, but to Aina's dismay, Ginias is aware of her relationship, thanks to a recon photo taken right before her rescue, as well as her more feminine ways of dress and demeanor of a woman in love. Final Confrontation with Earth Federation During the final Federation assault on the Zeon base at the end of the series, Aina takes off in the completed Apsalus III with her brother in a failed attempt to cover a Zeon med-evac transport's escape during a temporary cease fire. Ginias botches her plan by firing during the launch, resulting in the Federation shooting down the transport during its escape in retaliation. Aina, in her own process of retribution, is caught off guard by Shiro's abrupt appearance in his heavily damaged Ez8 Gundam. She takes heed to him and attempts to convince Ginias to surrender, but her brother's sheer conviction to destroy Jaburo and the Federation prompts him to shoot her instead. As she falls out of the cockpit, Shiro catches her with his mobile suit. As Aina snaps out of unconsciousness, she and Shiro discover that her watch had actually stopped the bullet from penetrating into her chest. In order to end the conflict once and for all, the two decide that their only remaining option is to kill Ginias and destroy the Apsalus together with Ez8. They manage to crush the cockpit of the Apsalus III as it fires one last devastating particle cannon shot, destroying the Federal Forces mobile battleship and seemingly killing both Aina and Shiro in the process. Aftermath It is later revealed that both had indeed survived. She and Shiro escape to the mountains and start a life together in a small log cabin, free from the obligations of war that had been forced upon them. When Kiki Rosita and Michel Ninorich find them, Aina is pregnant with Shiro's child. Gallery Aina.gif|Aina Sahalin in casual outfit (1) (for The 08th MS Team) Aina2.gif|Aina Sahalin in casual outfit (2) (08MST) Aina3.gif|Aina Sahalin in casual outfit (3) (08MST) Aina4.gif|Aina Sahalin in casual outfit (4) (08MST) Aina5.gif|Aina Sahalin in casual outfit (5) (08MST) Aina6.gif|Aina Sahalin in formal dress (08MST) Aina8.gif|Aina Sahalin in pilot suit (08MST) Aina7.gif|Aina Sahalin in pilot suit with helmet (08MST) imageエグムs.jpg|Aina Sahalin as featured in Gundam War card game Aina-illusives-illus2.jpg|Aina Sahalin as featured in Toshihiro Kawamoto Artworks The Illusives II AinaSahalin-ApsalusIII_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Aina Sahalin and Apsalus III as seen on Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed video game Chara_AinaSahalin_p01_SagaSaturn-MSGundamGihrensGreed.jpg|Aina Sahalin (from Sega Saturn's Gihren's Greed) Shiroaina.jpg|A pregnant Aina Sahalin with Shiro Amada from The 08th MS Team OVA finale Notes & Trivia *Aina Sahalin's Japanese voice actor, Kikuko Inoue, has voiced several other characters in the Gundam franchise, including Arleen Nazon and Death Deity in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front, Caridad Yamato in Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny, and Carta Issue in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. *Aina is a Finnish name, meaning "always". *Sahalin is derived from and is occasionally romanized as Sa'k'halin, which is the name of . *Aina has, technically, piloted both the RX-79G Ground Combat Gundam and the Ez8 though in both cases she is just manipulating one of the arms. *Aina has appeared in a number of Super Robot Wars and SD Gundam G Generation games, usually either joining the heroes on her own free will or being convinced by Shiro. She usually joins the heroes either with the Apsalus II or the test Zaku. References img_1216543_37797734_0.jpeg|Aina Sahalin: character information (1) (from Gundam perfect File) img_1216543_37797734_1.jpeg|Aina Sahalin: character information (2) (Gundam perfect File) img_1216543_37797736_0.jpeg|Aina Sahalin: chronology (1) (Gundam perfect File) img_1216543_37797736_1.jpeg|Aina Sahalin: chronology (2) (Gundam perfect File) External links *Inah Sakhalin (Aina Sahalin) from the official 08MS-Team.net ja:アイナ・サハリン